


Wake Up Slow

by Thunderrrstruck



Category: Psych (TV 2006)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Mentions of kids, Morning Cuddles, Post Psych: The Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24555421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunderrrstruck/pseuds/Thunderrrstruck
Summary: We can close the curtains and pretend there's no world outside, because I'd rather lay here lazy with you.
Relationships: Juliet O'Hara/Shawn Spencer
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	Wake Up Slow

**Author's Note:**

> FLUFF!!!!

Shawn loved sleeping late but not necessarily the part where he _slept_ as much as the part where he rolled over across the linens and snuggled up against the warm body of his wife. He nuzzled his chin into her blonde curls and shifted an arm protectively around her middle. Finding the perfect spot, he closed his eyes again and took in a deep breath.

Juliet’s head shifted against him, and he felt the resonance of her voice as she spoke. “Hi, Shawn.”

“ _Mm-hm_ ,” he hummed by her ear, lazy and lowly and totally oblivious to just about anything else the world could offer him. “Jules,” he mumbled.

“You’re awake, that’s good,” she answered, mirroring his sleepy tone. Shawn’s eyes flitted open long enough to catch her yawning. “You want to wake the kids?”

“Do we need to?” Shawn whined. “It’s the _weekend_.”

He closed his eyes in protest to her next reply, which he was already anticipating to be pushback. What he received, however, put a smile on his face instead.

“I guess you’re right,” Juliet replied, her breath heavy. “The kids can afford to sleep in a little longer.”

“You mean _we_ can,” he corrected.

“Yes,” Juliet said, a chuckle evident in her voice, “that too.”

Shawn peeped an eye open to catch her yawning again.

“There we go,” he replied. From then on out, he didn’t move. Perfectly comfortable, he was, nestled under the covers as light and warm as clouds only looked. Not an actual cloud, god no. The imagined, and simultaneously unreal, fluffiness alone would suffice. He liked the ground-view of clouds better, anyways.

Juliet hooked an arm behind her, placed it on Shawn’s (which buckled her down like a seatbelt), and curled herself against him. The world felt so far away. In a perfect moment, it was just the Spencer-O’Hara household in a sea of morning light, gold as the sun made it. A little longer in bed, on a Saturday no less, could only do them some good.


End file.
